Unprepared Twilight
by Kigzaku
Summary: People are drawn to her, like moths to a flame, and he cant be kept away.
1. Beginings

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and sadly no one will buy it for me._

**Inuyasha:** Damn, another Kag/Sess fic, I don't want to read this! Why am I even here?

**Sesshomaru: **Because I would kill you otherwise, brother.

**Inuyasha: **Where the hell did you come from?!

**Sesshormaru: **... there...

**Tigs: **There you are Sessy! _puts him back into a jar in her pocket_

**Inuyasha: **bwahahhah, you in a jar, caught by a woman no less!

**Tigs: **V**ermin, do not mock what you do not understand. **_grounds her heels into his back and puts him in a titanium box with no air holes_

_sweat drops_ Yes, now on with the story!

* * *

Unprepared Twilight

Chapter 1

* * *

Kagome leaded against the oak sighing. Her wet black hair glimmered as it hung limply to her shoulder blades. _Tonight_, she thought, _was perfect, the stars blinked in the horizon and petals fell off of the trees around her._

"Now if only Inuyasha would get the right idea of atmosphere..." she said aloud.

"Kagome?" a voice cut in.

"Sango is that you?" she breathed airily.

"Yes, what are you doing, we were worried when you wandered away from the group..."

"I took a bath and I deiced to wait here for my hair to dry," Kagome said shaking her head slightly.

Sango shivered "Aren't you cold? I am, it may be spring but it's still chilly out Kagome. "She looked at the girl tenderly, "Why don't you tell him?"

"Hmm, who what?" Kagome mused, "Well, I..." she blushed considerably pink. "I don't think I should be the one to ask him. He should ask me, he says he has a bond with that other... well... me I guess, so shouldn't I be happy either way he chooses. It's really me I mean..." she whispered watching the clouds roll in.

_She is so unhappy, why does she torturer herself? The poor girl, I can't blame her either but Kikyou is evil now she can't love Inuyasha because she lives only to hate him._ This time Sango sighed and pick up the disregarded brush and combed Kagome's hair straight. "Lean on me." she ordered.

Complying Kagome leaned back to feel gentle tugs on her hair as Sango combed though it. Affectionately Sango pulled it up into a bun and pinned pieces of it to stick up in a French twist. Kagome filled with pride and respect for her friend as she fixed her hair. _I had taught her that style a few weeks ago._ Sango was greatly appreciated when they had gone to town with her hair in the same style. The men all turned their heads as she passed, and of course Miroku couldn't resist groping her ass which seem to increase by a threefold. Kagome smiled inwardly at that, even though her friend's protests Kagome could tell that Sango would want to be groped by any other man. Yet, she was also afraid to explain her feelings too. But on that day Miroku had let something slip. He couldn't relax around Sango. Upon noticing that Sango had heard him, Miroku blushed, something highly uncharacteristic for him. Next he began to stutter, Sango couldn't help but smile into his eyes, and sauntered up to him. Placing a hand on the back of his head she kissed him. Kagome laughed slightly aloud, where was her chance to kiss Inuyasha? She had never thought she could love someone so brutal and unkind. Of course he did save her life constantly and every time when he was human he would utter a word of kindness. But did he love her? _Kagome, Kikyou... are we the same?_ _Why do I exist without my complete soul?_ Does he realize he loves a dead doll that feeds on others? Her breathing quickened, and a soft sob escaped her lips, "How can he love him?" she whispered as a lone tear traced her cheek.

Sango looked down to Kagome's face, "Its ok," she murmured, and embraced the girl.

Sesshomaru looked on from the trees. Of course he had seen it all. _My brother is an idiot_, he complimented him, _wait... the word bastard suits him better_. Masking his presence from his hanyou brother wasn't a problem. He only had to worry about Kagome, but luckily she was emotionally to worried to keep up any of her guards. _All the better_, He thought, _I can admire her beauty much closer than usual_. His mask slipped momentarily as he looked inwardly confused, _why does my mind think like this?_ _Of course she isn't ugly but by my standards she is a...a child, __no... only a girl. Not a woman... not at all_. He gazed at her figure, the miko aura swirled around her in a pink phoenix although currently blue in the center, fading to purple then pink on the very tips. This was Kagome's colors when she became sad or depressed. Sesshomaru could only feel pity for the girl, as he walked off changing into a large white dog. He silently padded away towards the hills that Inuyasha and Kagome were camped near. _Tomorrow_, he considered, _I'll pay my dear brother a visit, I haven't tried to take his sword from him for a while now_. His senses then were hit with another wave of sadness from the girl. Sesshomaru instincts took over and he found himself howling into a starry sky.

* * *

Thank you for reading my first fan fiction. Please review, I'm looking foreward to any comments, suggestions, or death treats you might have. 

_Looks at the titanium box as it struggles._


	2. The Howl

**Tigs:** Yay reviewers! We (sessy and I) love them! Special thanks to Sesshies Girl, warriorangel15, LionHeart823 and Seshura for all reviewing my story. gives them all a imaginary mini plushie of Sesshomaru  
  
Pulls Sessy out of her pocket  
  
Now on with the story!

* * *

Unprepared Twilight

Chapter 2 The Howl

* * *

Kagome startled from her sleep looked up from her friend's lap and into the night sky. A grief stricken howl filled the night. Kagome felt the sudden urge to run towards the sound, and comfort the animal 

Sango embraced Kagome tighter, when she had felt her friend try to move away. "Why don't we head back to camp Kagome?" she asked.

Kagome nodded and they went to go pick up her items she had left by the stream. Inuyasha also heard the howl, and looked perplexed. _What dog would make that noise? The beast sounded like it has lost all hope. Or maybe even a mate.._ He contemplated which brought him back to his original thoughts; _I wish I knew which one I loved. No wait I love them both. If it's the same kind of love, I don't know. Damn! Which one damnit, make up your mind!_ Inuyasha looked down from the tree he was situated in to see Kagome and Sango appear out of the foliage.

"Took you long enough." Inuyasha huffed. "I was starting to wonder if you were drowning, Sango as well as yourself, Kagome."

Sango shook her head sadly, _So its another one of these days isn't it?_ "Like you know anything..." she started.

"Sango, its ok. This hanyou doesn't understand the complex nature of human." Kagome smirked.

"What complexity? God damn woman, you are as plain as a book to read."

Just them Miroku, totally forgotten crept up behind Sango. "Miss me?" he asked while squeezing her ass. "I thought you had run away," he stated kissing her on the cheek.

"Hentai!" Sango kidded poking him in the chest, and unnoticed Kagome breathed, "If I'm so plain then why don't you know?"

"Baka," Kagome insisted louder, "Shouldn't we be on our way to find the Jewel Shards?"

"Agreed." Sango and Miroku declared and laughed. Packing up their camp, _They move like, _Sesshomaru considered, _a complex, well-practiced dance. No one out of place, or bumping into each other. I wonder if they even realize it? He waited as they packed up their belongings and traveled along the road. Lets see, its almost noon, should I let them eat or attack now? Ah, but the miko hasn't eaten for a while. She didn't eat dinner yesterday, or breakfast this morning. I'll give them a little bit more time, well time to eat._ With that he left patrolling his lands.

* * *

**Tigs:** Er... yes this one is very short. I know I should lengthen them (my chapters in general) or put them all tighter into one big update, but it's easier to update daily with smaller chapters. Well until school is out, at the very least.  
  
_notices the titanium box stopped shaking and stabs only one air hole_ I hope you weren't in the way of that one Inuyasha. s_mirks_  
  
**Inuyasha:** Damn you! That almost hit me! g_asps for air  
_  
**Tigs:** _malevolently laughs_


	3. A bit about Sesshomaru's Home Life

Disclaimer: Incae you dont know, I do not own inuyasha _weeps_

short update while I'm in studyhall

* * *

Unprepared Twilight

Chapter 3 Sesshamoru's Home life

* * *

Sesshamoru sighed. It had taken him longer than he thought to patrol his lands. He had come across a very powerful full demon. This had surprised him to find one that almost rivaled his own. Jaken fused next to him trying to help Sesshamoru after is fight with the demon. "I'm ok, all right Jaken?" he replied with an icy glare.

"My lord, you shouldn't have gone patrolling with out your entourage." By that Jaken ment himself. Who else traveled with Sesshomaru? Certianly not Rin, she was too young and fragile.

Rin came into the room at that and ran up to Sesshomaru, hugging him around the waist. But not before kicking Jaken in the shin.

"Ow!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry, Jaken I didn't notice you there. Have you shrunk?"

"Whaat? I'm shrinking?" and with that he ran to the nearest mirror about tree rooms over. He shouts of annoyance towards the girl could be down the hallway.

"Sesshomaru," she said putting on her best puppy dog expression. "Can't I go play with the villager children? I've been good. My school work is done, oh and I cleaned my room." She smiled brightly, partly because she had forced Jaken to clean her room, and partly because it had tankem more work to get him to do it because it would have been easier to do it himself.

"Rin, no, not today." Sesshomaru had different plans. None of which at this moment included babysitting Rin. "I have previous engagments. Get Jaken to take you."

"I can go?" At his shirk nod, she hugged him again and went in search of Jaken, "Hey shorty? Where are you?"

Sesshomaru left traveling towards the western part of his domain.

* * *

**Tigs:** Whee short story about his home life. _Nods to reviewers_, was I mean enough to Jaken for your liking?

_Laughs at Inuyasha getting Laughed_ at in the hole Bwahahaha

Humbug, study hall is almost up I'll end it here for today


	4. Stories and thoughts

Disclaimer: Tigeriskitty no owns Inuyasha, Tigeriskitty is sad. (caveman interpertaion)

**Tigs: **Yay! My two hardest exams are over. One more on Thursday and then I'm done.

* * *

Unprepared Twilight

Chapter 4

* * *

The sun drifted hazily though the trees, bleaching the ground into different hues of emerald and copper. The small animals of the forest chattered amongst the scenery, Kagome looks towards the treetops to see a squirrel playfully chasing a bird around. The squirrel chases what he cannot have. What he cannot attain, and the bird flits out of his reach. But the chipmunk remains faithful that the bird will return to the treetops after the bird's affair with the sky. Even though the squirrel doesn't realize that the bird doesn't love him. When another squirrel is another tree over. She let out a small gasp, at the thought. Am I this squirrel? Looking after someone who doesn't return... She pushed the thought to the back of her mind, and focused, the shard, where is it?  
  
With sharp eyes a bemused, demon watched the scene, A half demon, a monk, and two women dare come into this part of the forest? MY forest? He cackled. Insolent fools, they will pay for their miscalculations.

Rin finally got Jaken to, well what she really meant, was she dragged him to play. Rin had noticed Sesshomaru's odd behavior. He's planning something, sometimes I wonder if he thinks making me go to school wont teach me anything. I already can read him when he drops his guard. Those golden orbs can tell tales with the right provocation. It also does help I'm his surrogate little girl. Rin pulled Jakens favorite staff from his hands, sending Jaken face first into the stone walkway. Perhaps I should follow him, whatever he is doing is of great importance. Nah, there is this really cute boy in the village I wanted to meet anyways.  
  
"Comon, Jaken! Last one there is a hanyou!" she said throwing his staff back at him.

"Cheater!" he yelled, but she was already to far ahead to hear.

* * *

**Tigs:** Although I wouldn't mind being a hanyou, I found that to be the most discrimating term for Jaken, poor little frog, getting made fun of and beaten by a girl. Oh yes, and that story about the squirrel, and the bird I don't know quite where that came from. _sweatdrop _But it did seem to fit at the time. Please let me know what you think about it. I might edit it out... eventually.

Do you hear that? _silence_

_shakes the box inuyasha is in_

WAke uP! _muffled shouts are heard_

Me-boyo, time for a snack! _feeds him goldfish flakes_

Make your coat nice and shiny! (what should we do with inuyasha next?)

Please review. Thank you to everyone that has already!


	5. Shippo Shows up

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and Inuyasha doesn't own me. So we're even.  
  
**Shippo:** Why aren't I in the story?  
  
**Sesshomaru:** Do not ask questions you do not comprehend.  
  
**Shippo:** _confused_ But I do understand what I just asked, what do you mean?  
  
**Sesshomaru:** Then you do not comprehend. Has traveling with my brother made you that stupid?  
  
**Tigs:** Now boys, Shippo you are in the story _points below_ Sessy could I have a back rub? School is killing my posture I swear.  
  
_Sighs contently_

* * *

Unprepared Twilight

Chapter 5

* * *

Kagome walked off into the woods in search of some cooking herbs. _Thyme or basil would be great._ Peering into the shrubbery, she reached out to grab something that looked like basil. __

_Great this bush is going to scratch my arm up. Where are the men when you need them?_ Just then her arm rubbed against something furry, scared Kagome pulled her hand out of the shrubbery with a yelp. _What the hell was that?_

Scratching her head she stiffened, she felt, watched. Looking up to the trees she saw a white blur speeding away. _Inuyasha you bastard, don't scare me like that._

"Kagome?" came a noise from the bushes, as a sleepy-eyed Shippo fell out of the lower branches of the plant.

"Shippo, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" she asked angrily, half because he had scared her and half because she was worried about him. She scooped him up, and held him mother like and carring him back to camp.

"But, I.." he began sheepishly.

"No, you will no wander by yourself. You were sleeping! It's a wonder no one ate you. Your still only a kid, a..." and it continued like that back to camp with Shippo mumbling his protests. Sesshomaru watched her head back to camp.

_I was lucky that time I guess. She hadn't realized who was there. I heard her scream but it was only her kit I though she might have been in trouble._ He chuckled inwardly; _you would think a demon had found her. Rin would like her a lot, maybe love her. Rin needs a relationship like Kagome's and Shippo's. I could look into purchasing a demon nanny._

He quietly laughed, _Although Jaken and her seem to have enough problems as it is. I don't know if she could be nice to another demon besides myself. Today has proved very amusing._

Then a scream erupted from Kagome's camp.

* * *

**Tigs:** Yay, a demon fight coming up next chapter._ Dances _Yes this chapter is ebily short (ebil=evil) But I need to study for physcis exam.  
  
**Inuyasha:** Common, I haven't been in the story the last few chapters, let me out!  
  
**Tigs:** You sure you want to come out? Coming out gives me the legal right to kill you off in the story. Or worse make you the bad guy.  
  
**Inuyasha:** Damnit, you don't have the right to do that.  
  
**Tigs:** Sure I do, this is my story, not yours. Go write your own if you don't like it. _Lets him out of the box and shoves him into the story  
_  
**Inuyasha:** No wait!


	6. Cerulean Battle 1

_Disclaimer: Sessy says I can't buy/own any part of inuyasha. pouts I asked him why, but he threated to take out the furby...shudders_

**Tigs:** Finally I update sorry for the wait

* * *

Unprepared Twilight

Chapter 6

* * *

Kagome screamed barely missing the blue lightening singeing the spot where she should have been standing. Well that is, if, Miroku hadn't shoved her off the path.

"Ka..gome" he gasped. It sounded like he had run from camp sensing her danger. Sango followed appearing quickly behind him from the trees. She looked slightly flushed and her clothing was askew.

"Miroku you bastard! Where are you? No why are you going-"she stopped seeing Kagome. Looking further ahead she saw a tall beauty in the forest.

He was a tall demon, slender like a willow swaying in the wind; even so he protrayed emmense power. As if, the bolt he had sent at Kagome wasn't proof enough.

Miroku unleashed his prayer beads "Wind Tunnel!" A deep sonorous laugh reached his ears. Startled Miroku looked into dank emerald orbs.

"Pain," the cerulean haired demon uttered. Miroku looked in horror as his wind tunnel began to enlarge. He hurriedly tried to cover it with his prayer beads. Which didn't stop the spreading.

"What have you done!" cried Miroku.  
Kagome looked shocked at the scene, Miroku was rapidly trying to cover his wind tunnel, the prayer beads seeming to have lost their effectiveness.

While the demon stood in the full blast of Miroku's vortex but was not pulled in.

Kagome had always thought of the vortex as something comparable to a black hole she had learned about science class. _How could I or possibly anyone else defeat something with such power to deny a black hole of its prey?_ Kagome gasped when she looked at his aura, it appeared to be a black phoenix, the sapphire locks swayed as it turned and sought her with green eyes.

"Afraid are you." he stated suddenly appearing behind her. Kagome stumbling out of her reverie was shocked at the sudden breath behind her.

"But, you're not as normal as you appear at first glance. In fact your aura is quite tantalizing. So pure" he whispered lips almost touching her ear.

Kagome shuddered, _The hell_, she thought_ I don't give a damn I need to do something to help Miroku; I need to get this demon away._ Maybe that will break his spell. After she jabbed her elbow behind her, she sped forward into the trees.

The beast gave her a five second start. _So I will have some fun tonight, won't I?_ He had easily read Kagome's eyes, as she turned from despair to determination, and then easily dodged her attack. _Yes I think I will humor her, besides her pink aura, how beautiful it will look tainted._ Smiling he remembered, there are many ways to taint a soul, death is only one of them. He sent a sharp bolt of blue lightning at Miroku who was now struggling with half an arm while trying to get Sango away.

"Leave Damnit!"

"I can't!" she yelled at him.

"Sango, if you love me, leave me!" he kissed he roughly on the mouth.

"Dam me to hell take my staff and go!" and he shoved her away giving him her staff.

Sango hesitated looking at the staff, _I loved him and I'm damned if I would leave him._

She look up, _Bastard, he ran while I was off guard, which way did he go?! He can't die on me; I'll kill him myself. That lecherous son of a... Inuyasha! When in the hell did he show up?_

Realizing her last thought, needed to be spoken (A/N:I'm annoyed with this sentence but I cant figure how to voice it better)

She yelled, "When in hell, Inuyasha! Where the hell were you?! Comon! We need to find Miroku at once!" She repeated, yelling to his figure up in the trees.

"Woman, where is Kagome?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHERE IS KAGOME? SHE WAS HERE WITH US WHEN THAT THING ATTACKED. NOW WE NEED TO HELP MIROKU!!" she shouted exasperatedly looked infuriated into the tree, but Inuyasha was gone. Weeping, alone, she headed into the forest after her love.

Sesshomaru was thinking about how wasn't worried he was about Kagome. _She's a human. Besides, I want to see this strong aura I have been sensing._ He had heard her scream, which, had lead him to find the monk and his woman. The man had run off before this Sesshomaru decided to make his presence known. He was surprised that the woman would mistake him as his half brother. But he did not argue, only listened, and when she had no useful information; he left her weeping to herself.

Sesshomaru followed the trail of fear that Kagome left behind heading deeper into the forest.

* * *

Thus ends the battle part 1 proud aren't you? OooO and I made it a bit longer. (mentaly cheers for herself)

**Tigs**: Still not in the story are you Inuyasha?

**Inuyasha:** Er.. no?

**Tigs:** I should really put you in who knows what I could do to you cackles I agree with RoguesHeart about the whole cliff thing inu, you should be scared by her very scared.


End file.
